This is an ongoing protocol to be used by the Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology to elucidate endocrine disorders in patients by dynamic hormone stimulation testing. Subjects will be placed on this study to rule out an endocrine disorder, or prior to being placed on an ongoing research protocol.